Pantheon
by JaffaArchfiend
Summary: The world of Eden, ruled by Gods. Enter this world of Black and White, where a Gods choices determine their fate. What happens if a village where to call upon the heavens and get more than one God? Enter Eden, and watch as Destiny herself take a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Pantheon**

**000000000**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival of the Moon**

**00000**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Help! Someone help! Help us! We call to the heavens!"

"Save our child! Hear us!"

Two voices echoing in the darkness...a mans voice and a womans voice...crying for their child's life...the voices reach his ears...he opens his eyes with a flash of light. A burst of light and he is plummeting towards their world. A streak of fire burning across the sky. He soars over the land of those who called him forth, he sees the child and the crocodiles closing in around him...with a wave of his hand he sends the crocodiles away with the tides and then plucks the child from the water, dropping her next to her parents safely. She appeared to be about eighteen years of age.

"You saved our girl!" said the woman. "Thank you! Thank you for your mercy."

The new being simply looked confused...what was it to do now? He had come to save the child..but now that the child was safe...what happened now?

"We praise you!" said the man and all three of them started kneeling down and bowing to him.

Just then two little creatures appeared next to him. One looked like an old man sitting on a cloud. The other was a red fat man with horns and little bat wings flapping furiously to keep aloft.

"Greetings." said the old man.

"We're your conscience." said the red man.

"Good." introduced the old man.

"And Evil." said the red man.

"Yin and Yang." said Good.

"Black and White." said Evil. "As part of you we'll guide you through this world."

"Very well then..." said the being. "So what do I do now?" he asked of the consciences.

At this point the humans had stopped bowing to him. "Our people will want to worship you." said the woman. "Please come with us to our village."

"I would suggest following your new worshippers to their village." said Good. "Worshippers are a God's lifeblood."

"Without them you are pretty much powerless Boss." said Evil.

"I think I'll be needing a name before long." said the being to himself. As he mused over a name he floated behind the humans leading him through a pass in the mountains next to the ocean.

After an hour of travelling they arrived to a clearing where a larger group of humans were to be seen dancing around a statue.

"Your arrival was foretold! The Prophecy has come true! We can now finish the Temple." the man closest to the statue said.

"Prophecy?" asked the being, this time making sure to be heard by the humans.

"The Prophecy of Gods of course." the man said looking a little confused that he did not know this. "It is an ancient prophecy that says that when a pure prayer is called out, that a God will descend from the heavens and aid our village."

"I see...so this families call for their child's safety..." the being said gesturing at the three humans who had led him here.

"That was a pure prayer milord." said the man at the statue. "But come! We must take you to the Temple."

A man on a horse rode up to the group at the statue. He looked to be out of breath as did the horse.

_How do I know what to call these creatures? _the being thought to himself. "Because your knowledge of this world grows the longer you stay here." informed Good.

"Soon enough Boss you'll know your name and then these people will know who they're worshipping." said Evil.

"Hush you two...I want to hear what this human has to say." the being said as he got off the horse and accepted a cup of water.

"The king...he has discovered us...he means to destroy the Temple. He wants nothing to do with any Gods."

"Destroy the Temple? Why would this King as you call him wish to do this?" asked the being.

"The King wishes to rule without the aid of Gods milord. You and your brethren represent to him a loss of authority. The Kings were fine with Gods being non-existent on our world...but as soon as you all started to actually appear to us and in the flesh as it were," the mother said gesturing at the beings glowing form. "they started to destroy any Temples that did not already house a God...so as to weaken their link to our world and cast you back to wherever it is you all come from."

"I see...well then let us be moving to the Temple before it is destroyed. I will aid in its construction if needed."

They all rushed off to the village with the God following behind. Along the way he uprooted whole trees and made them fly behind him. When they arrived at the Village they saw smoke coming from a pass above the village in the mountains beyond.

"That's the King's Army! We must hurry." said the mother. "Milord, there lies the Temple...if you can help in its construction then please do so." she said pointing at a half finished building near the edge of the village. It provided a view of the ocean that was exquisite. The being nodded and flew over the water towards the Temple, the trees flying behind him obediantly.

"So how am I to do this?" the being asked Good and Evil.

"Leader, there is an ability that Gods possess called God-Building." Good started.

"Simply order the trees that you picked up to turn themselves into boards of wood and send them down towards the Temple. They will do the rest." finished Evil.

The being did so, and the trees slowly transformed from giant pine trees into thousands of planks of wood that flew down towards the temple, fixing themselves onto the established skeleton structure. As this was going on the King's Army marched ever closer.

"Hurry Great One!" cried out the villagers. The being simply grunted as he focused on his task...as the Temple neared completion, a name started to form in his mind. His name.

Just as he was about to finish, a man rode forward from the front of the Army. "I am your King! I expressly forbade the creation of any Temples within my Kingdom! Did you peasents think that simply because you lived on its edge you could get away with this?" he asked before looking up. "What the hell is that?" he cried out pointing at the being.

"That is a God! He answered our prayer to save our daughter from the crocodiles near the ocean!" the woman cried out as she strode forwards from the crowd.

"This girl?" the King asked pointing at the young woman holding her mother's hand. He grabbed her and pressed a sword against her throat.

"What are you doing?" the mother cried out but the soldiers held her back.

"Hear me God!" the King bellowed at the being who had stopped building the Temple to witness the events on the ground. "Destroy this Temple...or I slay the one who brought you into existence!" he finished pressing the blade closer so as to nick her throat.

The being looked at the consciences. "What would happen?" he asked, the final plank of wood hovering over the Temple waiting to be placed.

"If the Temple is destroyed then we will have no center of power...no focusing agent...we would be next to powerless even with a Village full of Worshippers." said Good.

"What happens if the girl dies?" asked the being.

"She dies." answered Evil non-chalantly. "Nothing happens to us...I think."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring." the being replied.

"In theory we would lose a portion of our power...but we would regain it in time..after the villagers double in population." Good hypothisesed.

The being thought about this. Then he slammed the final plank into the Temple.

"You choose a building over a young girl?" the King asked, lowering the blade in surprise. "Well then I guess you've made your choice."

Before he could raise the blade into her neck, the being appeared directly in front of him, grabbed his sword by the blade, pulled it out of his hand, and then rammed it into his leg.

"Aaargh!" the King yelled, releasing the girl who ran to her mother.

"I am a God. What made you think you could threaten one of my people, let alone the one who is to be High Priestess?" he asked the King.

The girls mother gasped at the declaration.

"I will not bow to anyone!" the King managed to say. The being grasped the King by the neck.

"I am not asking you to bow to me...I never did. I was content to simply exist within this village...but now you threaten that. I will eliminate any threat to this Village and my own existence."

The girl ran towards the God.

"Please don't kill him." she asked. "He was just frightened. He's used to getting his own way and thought you would be the same."

The being thought about this. "Very well then. I shall spare him. But only because you ask of it." he released his grip from the King. He gasped for breath as he backed away from the God.

"What are we to call you? All the other gods have names." the girl asked, as the village and army both kneeled down to the God.

The being looked out over the army and the village, then at the King who was also bending the knee to him.

"My name...my name is..." the being started before looking over at the Temple. The sun had by now set and the moon was rising over the Temple. "My name is Lunaris."

"Lunaris...all praise Lunaris!" the little girl declared. Lunaris gave a small grin at the young lady already giving orders.

"And what is your name mortal?" he asked. "If you are to be my High Priestess then I must know what to call you."

"My name's Nilita, milord." the young lady replied curtseying.

"Well then Nilita, would you and your family care to see the finished Temple and where your family will be staying...if they wish it? I understand you humans have lives involving farming, fishing and lumberwork...I would not pull you from your home."

Nilita looked over at her parents.

"It's fine dear. You stay with Lunaris. Your father and I will stay at home. You be a good girl now and do everything you're told."

"Muuum!" Nilita groaned.

The King rose from the ground. "And what of me Lunaris?"

Lunaris looked over at the King and his Army. "I have decided that you shall remain in your seat of power. You are free to continue with your reign as King. Your Army will leave with you back to your Capital. Along the way you will tell your Kingdom that this Village has been graced by the god Lunaris."

"I would advise against that milord." the King said. "If word spreads that a new God has arisen, then the other gods in other Kingdoms may look in our direction too closely. I fear that you are not strong enough to withstand their power."

"The human gives sage advice Leader." said Good.

"But we'll get stronger with more Worshippers!" said Evil.

"I will acknowledge your wisdom in this King. I will bide my time and learn the extent of my powers. It may appear that I can only perform some tasks in a superior fashion to others."

"I thank you...besides, my Kingdom consists of this Village and two others and then my City. Despite the Army's looks...we are not very skilled in warfare." the King admitted. "We are an island nation...as are all other Kingdoms throughout the world of Eden."

"So this world is made up of lots of islands?" asked Lunaris.

"Indeed, which is why any Army is strictly for island defence and not prolonged combat...battles if any are conducted between the Gods and their Creatures."

"Creatures?" asked Lunaris. His mind then flashed him images of titanic animals wielding a portion of their God's powers. "I see now...so where is my Creature?"

The King pointed towards a large gateway. "Beyond that Gate lies the Creature Land. Every Kingdom has a small portion of land Gated off from the rest...no-one knows why, but it has always been so since the Dawn of Creation. No-one but a God can pass the Test of the Trainers. They are a closed-knit group of humans who have existed in these Lands alongside the Creatures for as long as anyone can remember..."

"How did all this, the Creatures, the Trainers, the Gates...how did all this come to pass?" asked Lunaris.

"Since the Time of the First God. According to ancient legends, the many Lands were all one Land. The Creature Lands were all the center of the Prime Kingdom of the First. It is said that the First God created the Creatures as an Army of their own...or that they were an experiment in creating the animals and humanity. The Trainers are all said to be descendants of the humans who lived within the Creature Lands. The First Humans." the King said. "But something went wrong...there was some kind of catastrophe and the First God was destroyed..the resulting explosion shattered the Prime Land into the multitude of Lands that exist today."

"Wait..destroyed?" asked Lunaris.

"There will be time for a history lesson later Leader." said Good. "Right now we need to get inside the Temple and establish our power base."

"Yeah, then tomorrow we can get ourselves through the Test of the Trainers and get ourselves our very own Creature!" said Evil.

"No-one knows Lord Lunaris...it is said to be knowledge that only the Gods can know." the King sadly informed unaware of the conversation going on in Lunaris' mind.

The crowd looked on at Lunaris. "I shall take my rest within the Temple that you have all constructed. You should all return to your lives as normal. Come Nilita. Your Majesty should return to the Capitol." Lunaris suggested. The King bowed and left with his Army. Nilita ran to the temple "racing" the God to the Temple.

0

0

Inside the Temple it looked like a palace. The candles that were placed inside chandeliers lit up as soon as Lunaris entered the Temple.

"Welcome Lord Lunaris." said an echoing voice.

"What was that?" Lunaris asked.

"That's the Voice of the Temple. Every Temple has a Voice that aids the Gods in moving around the Temple." Nilita explained.

Lunaris looked around. In the center of the Grand Hall was a large map. Upon it could be seen three villages and in the middle of them was a slightly bigger village. No doubt the Capitol City. He could also see a ring of light around the village.

"What is this ring?" Lunaris asked the Temple.

"That is the extent of your influence. Although you are a God, you can only perform your powers within the confines of the Ring of Influence. Over time, this ring will extend over this eniter Land as more and more people start to Worship you as you convert their villages or your single village gains more population."

"I see...Temple, show Nilita to her chambers. She is to be my High Priestess, since she is the reason I even exist in this World."

A small light seemed to float down from the ceiling towards Nilita. "Follow me Nilita."

And so the God rested. Tomorrow came and went...in fact an entire month passed by before the God woke up.

"Unh Boss...You've been asleep for a month." said Evil when Lunaris awoke.

"A month?" he asked.

"It would seem the journey here tired you out more than we believed. But the good news is that no-one required your aid in that month. Nilita is busy getting the Trainer for your meeting so you can take the Test." Good explained.

"Very well. Nilita seems to be making good use of herself. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well your High Priestess, like your Creature, will be able to use any powers that you can...within the levels that a mortal can handle." explained Good.

"Also there is a ritual that the High Priestess must perform with you Boss after you get your Creature. And I think you're gonna like it." Evil said with a sly grin.

Images flashed through Lunaris' mind. "You're kidding me?"

"It is part of this Land's legend milord. The High Priestess is supposed to be the union between the Mortals and their God...the bridge between the Mortal and the Divine...so these people believe that.." said Good until Lunaris held a hand for silence.

"I get the picture." Lunaris said. "It may be an interesting experience to say the least. I doubt any other God has had to go through this 'ritual'...oh well if it will keep the humans happy."

Lunaris left his chambers and entered the Grand Hall. Nilita and another human woman were there already waiting for him.

"I told you he would awaken eventually." Nilita said with a grin. She was wearing a deep blue gown and had her hair plaided into a braided tail that laid itself over her left shoulder.

"I never doubted it High Priestess." the other woman said. This one was of darker skin, short white hair, and wore a simple green tunic and brown trouser. She was dressed not for ceremony, but more for practicality for her job.

"Master, this is Trainer Birch. She is here to give you the Test of the Trainers so you can claim your Creature." Nilita introduced.

"I am honoured to meet you Trainer Birch. From what legends I have heard of your people, you have accomplished much." Lunaris said. "Tell me..what happens after a God claims their Creature?"

"To the Trainers? We remain within the Creature Land. I however as the one delivering the Test remain with your Creature inside the Creature Cave below the Temple." said Birch. "Now then..are you ready to begin the Test?"

"As ready as any God can be." Lunaris said.

"Good. Then follow me." Birch said leaving the Temple.

Once outside they saw it was nightfall. "Interesting..." said Birch.

"Indeed." replied Nilita.

"Someone want to tell me what's so interesting?" asked Lunaris.

"When we came into the Temple, it was midday. Barely an hour has passed and it is already nightfall." answered Birch. "It would seem that your very presence causes this Land to fall into Night."

"Well I'll be sure not to step outside the Temple during the day then." joked Lunaris.

"Or until the Ritual is performed. Until then, you're powers over this Land will be slightly erratic. Your powers were yours to fully control until you declared me High Priestess...now you must consumate the Ritual to return your powers to proper order." Nilita said.

"Very well then..let's get this Test underway post-haste. I don't think crops can grow if the Land is under the cover of Night now can they?" Lunaris stated.

Birch nodded. "You recall the statue you saw when you first came here? You must take that statue to that platform over there." she said pointing to an altar in front of the Gate.

"Why can I not simply fly over the Gate and claim my Creature?" asked Lunaris.

"Because the First God decreed it so. No other God may enter his Lands until they pass the Test. Even if he no longer exists, his Word remains Law. Even to the newer Gods." explained Birch.

"So take a statue and stick it on the Altar? No problem." said Lunaris. He flew over to the statue and easily placed it onto the altar. There was a clicking noise coming from the Gate which soon passed.

"That was the first part completed, so the first lock has opened Lord Lunaris." informed Birch. "The second statue you need is housed within your village somewhere. Your task is to find the house and retrieve the statue, however you see fit."

"That's it? Get a statue from one of my worshippers...very well." said Lunaris. He flew to the center of the village. "I have been told that one of the houses here holds a statue similar to the one you now all see upon the Gate Altar..." he called out.

"Aye! That's us milord!" came a voice from a house near to the woods. Lunaris flew towards it. "Please milord...my brother has become lost in the woods and is gravely ill...can you please help return him to us? If you do we'll give you the statue."

"Now I see what Sable meant. I can either do this task for these people, or simply take the statue by force..." Lunaris said to himself.

"Boss, just take the statue! The guy was an idiot to go into the woods when he's ill...I say let him rot there." Evil said.

"Leader! We cannot just take it from them! They trust us...we must aid our followers. If we do not then they could stop worshipping us and without them we have nothing." Good rebuked.

"I will aid your brother." Lunaris said to the woman. He flew off in the direction of the woods, scanning through the trees for the man...until he found him nearby to some mushrooms. The man was within the Ring of Influence. In fact from what he rememberd upon his glance of the Map, near enough the entire valley was within his Influence.

"Lord Lunaris...are you here to help me?" the man asked as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Indeed I am." he replied, carrying the man in his arms back to the house.

"Oh thank you Lord! As we said, here is the statue you need." the woman replied when Lunaris handed the man over to her. From out of the house was pushed a statue. This one looked like some kind of tiger. The one from before looked like an ape. Lunaris took this one and placed it onto the altar alongside the first statue. There came another series of clicks.

"Well done Lunaris. The next statue may be a little trickier. According to your High Priestess the third statue was destroyed long ago when two gods destroyed themselves over this Land."

"But not all hope is lost Master." Nilita said. "There is a statue carver in the village who could recreate it from the legends...but he will need a stone from the quarry of the correct preportions."

"I see...so I am to collect a stone from the quarry of the right size, give it to this stone carver, and let him make us a new statue for the Gate Altar." Lunaris summarised.

"Correct Master." Nilita said.

"Then I'd best be off." said Lunaris as he flew towards the quarry.

As they watched him fly off Birch turned towards Nilita.

"I have to ask High Priestess...why do you keep referring to your God as Master?" Birch asked.

"Because the High Priestess is slave to the God's will. It has been written for as long as our Village has existed." Nilita explained.

"What if Lunaris doesn't like the idea of you being a slave?" Birch asked.

"It is meant metaphorically." giggled Nilita. "Do you see me on a leash? Do you see me crawling along the ground at his side like a dog? I am his slave only that his will is my command...as it is with all of a God's followers. The High Priestess is just more strictly bound to the God's will."

"I see...so long as you explain it to him like that, then I should see no problems. Here he returns. He is eager to recieve his Creature is he not?" Birch replied, pointing towards a shining light soaring towards them, a whole series of rocks trailing behind it.

"I believe that his mind has told him of the Ritual...it may not just be the Creature he is in a rush for." Nilita implied with a sly grin.

"Surely not." Birch replied. "I would think that a God would be above Mortal affairs."

Their conversation was interrupted as all of the rocks dropped down in front of them with a resounding thud. They were all of varying sizes and shapes. Lunaris landed onto the ground next to the stones.

"Carver! Will any of these stones do for the Altar?" Lunaris called into the house. When Carver came out of his house he jumped back a little at the veritable rock garden that had sprouted up in his front garden.

"I should think one of these will do milord Lunaris!" Carver replied in astonishment.

"Excellent. You may keep the rest to do with as you see fit Carver. Recreate the Gate Statue." Lunaris commanded.

"As you wish milord! It will take some time...ancient texts being what they are when it came to descriptions." Carver replied, already going over each stone.

"In the mean time Master, whilst Carver goes about making the statue, we need to show you something inside the Temple." said Nilita.

Lunaris simply looked baffled as Nilita was able to race towards the Temple. "How does she do that in that dress?" he asked Birch.

"You're the God. You're supposed to be all-knowing." Sable joked.

"I don't think even Divine powers will help me understand females." Lunaris replied. Apparently to thin air because Birch had returned through a small doorway in the Gate back into the Creature Lands. He shrugged and returned to the Temple.

0

0

0

"Nilita! Where are you?" Lunaris called. None of the Villagers were in the Temple today. According to Good and Evil on the way back the Villagers had all been visiting the Temple now and again whilst he had been sleeping.

"Over here Master!" she called to him from a doorway edged with blue. He flew over to the room and entered it. Inside was a large golden orb surrounded by gold disks with smaller orbs. Underneath it was a pedestal emblazoned with blue runes.

"What is this room?" Lunaris asked. "And can you hear whispering?" he asked looking around, but all he could see was Nilita and the Consciences.

"Whispering Master? I can't hear any whispering...but this room does reveal secrets to Divine beings..so it could be the whispers of the future that you're hearing." Nilita replied, trying to hear what Lunaris was hearing. "This room is known as the Future Room."

Lunaris listened but couldn't make out what the whispers were saying...they were just too quiet and distant.

"How did humans manage to create this?" Lunaris asked.

"We didn't." Nilita answered. "We created the body of the Temple. When you finished it, as all Gods do when they find their Temples, their own power infuses the Temple...then the Temple creates these chambers." she said pointing back out to the Great Hall and the other doors that lay within.

Lunaris tried again to listen to the whispers...but could distinguish one voice from the other...but there was one word he could make out every now and again...until eventually every voice in the room whispered the same thing. "The Nemesis approaches. He is death, and brings it. Beware!"

"Nilita...have any of you ever heard of something or someone called The Nemesis?" Lunaris asked. Nilita gasped.

"Nemesis...he is a Dark God of Pure Evil. He seeks only to rule this world as he sees fit, torturing the lives of those under him, simply for his own amusements." Nilita said spitting on the floor. The spit magically vanished from the floor. "If this room is warning you about him, then you must heed the warning."

"I think I might just do that...tell me what are the other chambers in the Temple?" Lunaris asked.

Nilita and Lunaris walked back into the Great Hall. "Over here," she said pointing at an orange ringed doorway. "is the Room of Memory. This room allows you to relive your memories. Over here," she said pointing to a darker blue ringed doorway, "lies the Great Library. Within it is every piece of knowledge that your people and yourself gather throughout their lives. Subjects range from farming, foresting, magic, and a whole host of topics."

Lunaris looked at her quickly. "Magic? You mean humans can perform acts similar to my own? Then why do you need gods?"

Nilita gave a hearty laugh. It sounded like a thousand bells pealing. "A human mage pales in comparison to the Gods. A mage, sorcerer, warlock, whatever you wish to call them...they need the power of a village..and entire village focused on a single task. If that task is to bring rain to crops..then the entire village must be bent on making it rain. The mage is simply the gateway through which the power flows."

"I see." Lunaris said nodding.

"Also, us mortals do stumble across ancient magics that the gods of the past have left behind...like this altar here." she said as they entered the Great Library. It was a great circular chamber, reaching as high as the eye could see. There was a winding staircase connecting the various floors. One of the walls had a series of alcoves. Inside one of the alcoves was a glowing orb that looked like it had a raincloud in it. "This is a Miracle. The world of Eden has these scattered all across its surface. Some scholars believe them to be remnants of the Prime God's power. That he bestowed these to his human subjects so that they wouldn't need to disturb him when he was doing his experiments with Life." Nilita informed. She sounded just like a school teacher would just then.

Lunaris gazed at the orb of ancient magic. "Wondrous indeed...I would very much like to meet this Prime God if I ever got the chance...either in this world or the next." the last part he said within his mind. He then remembered something. "Excuse me Nilita. I need to go meditate within my chambers."

Nilita bowed. "Of course Master. Do you wish for me to call for you once Carver has finished construction of the Gate Statue?"

"You may do so High Priestess." Lunaris replied, feeling that formality was the best path at this point in the conversation. With that he then floated into his private chambers.

As soon as he entered it, the two beings within his mind came into being before him.

"You two said you would give me a history lesson. So let's begin it." Lunaris ordered. He sat down on the ground of his chambers cross-legged.

"I'll start this off Evil." said Good.

"Be my guest Beardy. I'll be sat over here sleeping. Wake me up when you get to the big kaboom." Evil said as he floated over to a corner of the room and fell asleep.

"Ahem...as you have gathered by now, Eden was once one large super-continet, with a ring of mountains in its center, forming the Kingdom of the Prime God. He created the Creatures as a test. Or at least the result of a test. Primordial was always trying to improve upon nature...to aid in its evolution."

"Primordial? That was his name?" Lunaris asked.

"Her name. Primordial was unique in that she was a female god. Every other god since then that has arrived here has been of a more male persuasion." Good replied. "If I may continue with the Legend?"

Lunaris signaled that he should.

"As I was saying. Primordial was always looking to increase the evolutionary rate of this worlds inhabitants. She was trying to see how far humanity and animals could go. She had reached the point where the animals were evolving into Creatures. The Creatures we see today are the descendants of the Prime Creatures, the first Creatures. Primordial was overjoyed to see how the animals had progressed. They were now humanoid in appearance, and could wield the very powers of the gods...albeit in a weaker state than a god, but a gods power nonetheless. And whereas a God or a human requires the energy of worshippers to accomplish this, the Creatures did not. So Primordial wanted to figure out how they did this..."

"KABOOM!" Evil said suddenly as he seemed to pop up from nowhere. It scared Good near enough to his wits end.

"Yes quite. You see Leader, in Primordial's tests to see how the Creature accomplished what a God could not...she pushed some a little too far, along with the humans she had been testing. And they had been working in secret, using their combined powers to craft something so powerful that it would force Primordial to listen to them. They created The Creed." finished Good.

"The Creed?" asked Lunaris.

"This is my area of expertise." said Evil shoving Good out of the way. "The Creed you see, back then, was a massive ball of energy! It was about the size of a full grown creature's fist, but wielded the power of ten Temples put together! With it...one could do just about anythin you could set your mind to...and more!"

"Let me guess...Primordial tried to get rid of it with her own power...and kaboom." Lunaris guessed. Evil sulked as it turned out he had guessed right.

"Primordial didn't like the idea of her creations turning against her. And so the world of Eden as we know it today was born. But that's not all." Good said. "The Creed survived. It is much weaker now...it is scattered into three pieces. It is these pieces that draw the gods to this world..for with them, a god can be truly killed if they are brought together."

Lunaris looked shocked at this news. "Truly killed...as in dead never to be born again...dead?" Good and Evil nodded solemnly.

Whenever a God died on a world, they were simply sent back to the place from whence they all came from. But this...power...it was unthinkable.

"And Nemisis seeks it." said the Temple in its weird eldritch voice.

All three of them stared around them at the Temple. "That's...not good." said Evil.

Before any of them could think of what to say, there came a bell chime.

"That must be Nilita. Carver must be finished the statue." Lunaris said. Both conscience beings disappeared into Lunaris. "Time to go get myself a Creature...then I can figure out how to stop Nemesis...or at the least defend myself from him."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Well...what did you guys think? I figured I'd give this a go. It probably won't run for very many chapters. Maybe ten or thereabouts. It's pretty much going to be what my God's doing around the time of Black and White 1, and Black and White 2.

So leave a review guys if you liked it, and leave a review even if you didn't. Before anyone says it...I realise I need to do more..descriptive work in my fanfics. I'm afraid I'm not that good at it :)

This fanfic will probably get graphic, with blood, guts...maybe a sex scene or two :) Hope you guys enjoy this fiction. Don't say you weren't warned.

Leave a review after the tone.

Beeeeep

0

0

0

0


	2. Chapter 2

**0**

**00000**

**000000000**

**Pantheon**

**000000000**

**Chapter 2**

**The choice of a Creature, beginning of a Ritual**

**Fate of a Land**

**00000**

**0**

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Master, Carver has completed the Gate Statue." Nilita said curtseying as Lunaris emerged from the Temple. The Land was plunged into twilight this time around.

"Then let's get it onto the altar and open the Gate. The sooner I get my powers under control, the better for the Land." said Lunaris flying over to Carver's house with Nilita following behind. When they arrived they found Carver gazing at his finished piece. The statue looked like a wolf of some description. For some reason it seemed to resonate within Lunaris. "Peculiar..." he muttered to himself.

"Milord Lunaris!" Carver exclaimed when he looked away from the statue. "Milord, the statue is complete. I recreated it from old notes and legends as best I could..."

"It is perfect Carver. Thank you." Lunaris thanked. With that he lifted the statue into the air and placed it onto the altar alongside the other two statues. There came a resounding sound from the Gate, almost as if a giant lock had finally been unlocked. THe massive doors swung inwards revealing the Creature Land beyond it.

"Congratulations Lunaris. You have managed to open the Gate. Now please, enter and claim your creature." Birch said, standing on the opposite side of the Gate.

Lunaris nodded and flew through the Gate...Nilita following close behind. How she managed to keep up Lunaris still couldn't understand. Once through the Gate, he immediately fell to the ground.

"Umph!" he groaned as he collided with the earth. "What happened?" asked Lunaris as he stood up.

"It is part of the magic of the Creature Lands. No being may take flight here that could not do so unless by its own power. A God flies because that is what the People believe." Birch explained.

"So I have to walk? Very well then...then let's get a move on." Lunaris declared. Birch placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"No need Lunaris." Birch said clapping her hands three times. THe ground began to shake somewhat...and a sound like giant footsteps could be heard echoing around the trees.

Suddenly from beyond the trees leapt forward a humanoid tiger. It was twice the size of a normal human. Then came an ape, bouncing from tree top to tree top until landing next to the Tiger. A humanoid wolf soon followed as it emerged from the tree line, not in an extravagant way as the Tiger had done.

"These are the three creatures we have been looking after for generations Lord Lunaris." Birch explained.

"These three have existed for generations?" Lunaris asked.

"No...Creatures only live for as long as humans do unless Chosen by a God. These are the latest Creatures to be born." Birck said. "Now then, each Creature has its strengths and weaknesses. The Tiger is a strong fighter, powerful...but slow to learn. The Ape is near enough a direct opposite to the Tiger. Swift to learn but an average fighter."

"What of the Wolf?" asked Lunaris, feeling a strange tugging sensation.

"The Wolf...we have no true idea milord. Whenever a Creature breeds milord, there is always a chance that a new Creature would be born, different to the ones who gave birth. The Wolf is unusual because we have no records of what a Wolf is capable of. THis Land has not seen many Wolf Creatures."

"But I thought the statues represented what Creatures the Gods had to choose from?" Nilita asked. Birch nodded.

"This is true...the last time a Wolf Creature was born here was over ten thousand years ago..round about the time the statue was broken." Birch explained.

Whilst this chat had been going on, Lunaris had been looking over each of the Creatures...but every time he looked at the Wolf he sensed something...different. Something he could not sense within the other two.

"I have made my decision..although I must wonder how much of a choice I really had." Lunaris said, half to himself and half to Birch and Nilita. "I have Chosen the Wolf Creature."

The wolf did a little dance as the other two gave a little cry and slumped their way back into the forest.

"Will you be naming your Creature? Or will he simply be called Wolf?" asked Birch.

Lunaris thought about this. "I shall give him a name. He shall be known as...Silverfang."

"Silverfang...very well then. Call your Creature to you Lunaris." Birch said.

Lunaris looked at his new Creature. "Silverfang! Step forward."

The humanoid wolf looked at Lunaris, then loped forward like a dog eagerly returning to their master's side.

"Good boy." Lunaris said when Silverfang laid down on the ground next to him. He then proceeded to rub the giant wolf behind the ear...which Silverfang apparently enjoyed by the giant grin on his face, with his tongue loling out of his mouth. This continued for a few minutes as both beings got used to one another. "Let us return to the Temple now."

Lunaris mounted himself onto Silverfang's back, pulled Nilita and Birch up as well, and then they rode off through the Gate. When they had just left the Gate, Silverfang leapt up onto a small rise next to the altar and howled at the moon. The entire Village lit up and saw their God, High Priestess, and the Creature Trainer riding a massive wolf.

"All hail Lunaris the Wolf God!" one villager shouted, and soon the cheer was taken up all across the village.

0

0

0

Once they had returned to the Temple, Silverfang immediatly shook everyone off his back and loped towards a brown rimmed door which opened as he got closer. He entered through the doorway and descended into the chamber below.

"That's the Creature Cave Master." Nilita explained as Birch followed after Silverfang. "It's where your Creature will sleep and train when he isn't out in the Land doing your bidding. Unlike you Master, he can perform his powers outside of the Influence Ring." she explained.

Lunaris was only half-listening as his mind was going through everyone in the village's, trying to uncover what this Ritual would entail.

"I think it's time to perform the Ritual High Priestess." Lunaris said after much examination.

"As my Master wills it." Nilita said bowing her head. She then shrieked as she flew into the air alongside her God. "Where are we going?"

"To my chambers. That way we cannot be interupted." he told her.

They entered the chamber that existed at the top of the Temple. It had changed since Lunaris had been within it a few hours ago. It now had a large bed, and books adorned the wall.

"Kneel on the bed High Priestess." Lunaris ordered. Nilita did so. Lunaris then conjured a strip of gold metal from the air. "With this collar, you take upon yourself the task of being High Priestess, and Slave to your God. Do you understand?"

"I do Master." Nilita replied.

"With this collar you surrender your will and being to my wishes. With this collar I confer upon you a portion of my own strength to use in the Mortal world. Do you understand?"

"I do Master."

Lunaris then lifted Nilita's hair out of the way as he attached the metal band around her neck. It made a resounding click as the two ends met and melted into one another.

"Now you are bound to my will forever, for as long as you live. It can never be removed..unless you feel particularly attached to your head."

"I understand Master." Nilita replied. The collar transformed until it resembled an intricate golden necklace with a pendant. The pendant resembled a wolf's head with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Is that it?" Lunaris asked. The villages knowledge of the Ritual was circumspect at best.

"Pretty much. In the old days the Ritual would have been in front of the entire village and the Priestess would have been used by every man in the village to insure she realised her place as a slave before the God would take her." she explained. "Back then the Priestess was literally a slave and was considered the property of the village. But we're more civilised these days. Now then...do you want to take advantage of the situation?" she replied, posing seductively.

The lights mysteriously went out all of a sudden.

0

0

0

0

0

The following morning, Nilita's slave outfit transformed itself. The collar transformed back into a necklace and pendant, her robe and bikini transformed itself. The "loin-cloth" transformed into a long flowing skirt. Her bikini changed into a robe that left her middle exposed, but covered her upper body and stretched down her arms. Her slippers transformed into a pair of knee high boots that were intricately decorated. The rims of it were lined with silver and flowing down the front was an ornate pattern in silver. The same pattern extended itself to the cloak now attached to her robes.

"Wow...is this how I am to look now as High Priestess?" she asked. "I look more like a princess..." Nilita exclaimed as she admired herself in the mirror. Something seemed different though.

"If you prefer we can return you to your last attire?" Lunaris suggested coyly. Nilita giggled.

"I don't think many people would be able to focus for very long if I remained in my slave outfit Master." Nilita chuckled.

There was a flash of light and both of them now stood in the Great Hall. Lunaris poked his head out through the door. The sun stayed where it was and didn't immediatly plunge the Land into darkness.

"Well that's better." Lunaris sighed in relief. Just then Silverfang burst out from an opening in the ground next to the Temple and jumped on top of Lunaris. "Silverfang!"

"I do apologise Lunaris." said Birch as she grabbed hold of a leash. She pulled it and Silverfang got off of Lunaris. "He must have heard you emerge from the Temple...and he is only a puppy."

Lunaris looked at Silverfang. "Well...I suppose I can let him off this once. So how do we go about training him?"

"By getting him to perform tasks alongside you. You still need to understand your powers as well Master." Nilita explained. "The farmers requested that some rain wouldn't go amiss. Truth be told we have been having a longer dry spell than normal."

Lunaris thought about this. Then his mind flashed to inside the Room of Knowledge.

"I see...very well then, let's get it raining. Would the farmers like the rain to be just over their crops or all over the Land?" Lunaris asked.

"Since your powers can only extend to inside your Influence Ring, then I would suggest only over the crops." Nilita suggested.

Lunaris nodded and took the leash from Birch. "Come then Silverfang, let's go make it rain." With that he mounted Silverfang and the made speed towards the farms.

0

0

Upon arrival the farmers first off all screamed at the sight of the giant wolf bearing down on them, then stopped when they saw their God riding it. It was still going to take them time to adjust to having a giant wolf running around the place. Lunaris could see that the crops desperatly needed water.

"All right then...Silverfang, watch what I do, then try and copy it on some of the other farmlands all right?" Lunaris asked. Silverfang nodded. Lunaris dismounted by floating upwards, allowing Silverfang to stand upright.

Lunaris extended his arms, Silverfang copying his master's motions. The God gazed over the farmlands and thought about rain. Several minutes passed. Then a small cloud appeared over the farm, and it grew larger with the passing minutes until it extended over the entire farm.

It then started to rain. Lunaris dropped his arm. "That was hard...it shouldn't be that hard to conjure rain."

"_Master, may I suggest you use the Motions_?" Nilita asked inside his mind. "_The Motions are special moves that Gods and magic users use in order to speed up the process. Simply willing something into existence is a laborious process that only the Creatures can accomplish without the motions. You will learn how to do this without the Motions in time...but until then_."

"_I understand. Thank you High Priestess_." Lunaris said inside his mind. The next field he scanned through the Room of Knowledge until he found the correct Motion for rain. He lifted his hand in the air, made a weird gesture with it. This time it rained almost instantly. And it was the right size as well.

Silverfang looked on and tried to do it himself. But only succeeded in causing a great ball of water to crash down onto the fields.

"Better than nothing." said the farmer, to try and comfort the great Creature.

"_If it is any consolation to you Silverfang, I am still getting used to this as well_." Lunaris said to his creature using mental speech. No sense in worrying the humans. Silverfang gave a low woof, then tried again on the next field. With each time he got a little better. By the time they reached the last farm, Silverfang was able to control the water's descent so that it didn't just crash onto the crops. It was still a giant ball of water, but the cloud part would come with practice.

"My Lord!" came a worried shout from behind them. It came from the direction of the beach.

"What is it?" Lunaris asked.

"The children milord...they were playing in the ocean like they always do this time of year...but the tide milord...this year it is too strong for them to swim against, and none of us can reach them for fear of drowning ourselves." the man said panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Lunaris looked over in the direction of the beach below the Temple. He could see at least ten small humans struggling to stay above the waves.

"Silverfang, come." Lunaris ordered as a he flew towards them. The great wolf running on all fours as he kept pace with his master. It took them but a few minutes to reach the beach. "Silverfang, start collecting what children you can on your back. I will do what work I can on calming the tides to ease your task." Silverfang nodded and dove into the ocean. The children saw the great creature and started to scream. "Get on his back! He will carry you to safety! You have nothing to fear!" Lunaris bellowed across the ocean. The children stopped their screaming, but were still scared by the massive wolf. They got on its back nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Lunaris was trying to calm down the tides, to make them less volatile. Calming the ocean as a whole wasn't working...he needed some kind of barrier. An idea then hit him. He sent his mind into the Temple to see the Ring of Influence. His plan could work. The Ring did extend some way over the ocean. And all that was below the water's surface. Lunaris then soared over to the edge of the Ring over the ocean, and then pointed his arms downwards. The earth shook as it rose slowly. A few minutes passed by, Silverfang doing his best to keep the children on his back. He even had to get one of them to sit on his head because there wasn't that much room. All the while the earth beneath the waves rose up, until it formed a natural harbour. With only the gap exisiting for the water to flow through, the tides within the new harbour calmed almost immediately.

With the waters now calmed, the children leapt off of Silverfang's back and head. They were almost to the shore anway. They ran through the water to their waiting parent's arms. Silverfang dragged himself out of the water, and immediately set about getting the water out of his fur by shaking vigourously. The result was that Silverfang now looked like a puffball, and everyone on the beach was drenched. The children saw the 'ferocious' creature, and then laughed. Silverfang laughed with them upon seeing his reflection in the water.

Lunaris just shook his head in amazement. "Humans...I don't believe I will ever understand them, even should I exist here for a millenium."

0

0

0

As the weeks passed, the God and his Creature learned new powers, and their limits. Lunaris discovered that he had no aptitude for any Fire magic. A villager had requested that he burn down a stretch of forest so that the village could plant more crops. Lunaris had to resort to picking up the trees and sticking them in the lumberyard. He could barely get a small fire going. However, he could summon lightning down. There had been an incident with some small ogres. They had began raiding a village near to the mountain where the ogres make their nest. Their latest raid had seen the village lose half of their crops, a half dozen women, a dozen children, and four men. Not including the casualties. The village begged Lunaris to aid them, and so his expansion across the Land began.

He sent Silverfang to investigate the cave where the Ogres lived. The Creature had gone no further than two steps within the cave when he was attacked by three ogres. He got out of the cave into an open space so he could outmaneuvre the monsters, but they still outnumbered him. Lunaris then saw something on the tusks of one of the ogres, then on the horn of another, and in the hands of the other. They were pieces of the captured humans. The ogres had eaten them and were now using their remains as, clothes, trophies and weapons. Lunaris became angered at this, pointed his hand at an Ogre, and cried out in anger. From his hand sped forth a bolt of blue lightning. It collided with the monster, causing it to be blown off its feet. It lay on the ground twitching as its body convulsed with electrical shocks. Silverfang saw this and tried the same thing...only less controlled. Within the palm of his paw, he created a ball of lightning...and then it arced all around them, striking both of the remaining ogres, but also causing the few trees around them to catch on fire. Lunaris quickly summoned a rainstorm to quell the fires, whilst Silverfang got the lightning under control.

A few minutes later and the lightning had finished. The ogres lay dead. Silverfang and Lunaris entered the mouth of the cave, and sent down into it bolts of lightning until the smell of roasted ogre flesh reached their noses. They continued the barrage until only ashes remained. The ogres wouldn't bother anyone ever again. The crops were retrieved, as were the remains of the captured humans.

Eventually, the entire Land and kingdom was within the Influence of Lunaris. Nilita created a priesthood. This was so that Lunaris could teach them basic magics they could use on his behalf. Otherwise he would be forever running around the Land doing half a dozen things in half a dozen locations. Every village had within it now at least one priest or priestess that could call upon for any minor task for their village, such as making it rain on crops, healing basic sickness etcetera.

Meanwhile, Lunaris wandered the Land, gathering any and all ancient knowledge. He was intrigued about this Creed, and Primordial's research. He was also looking for any knowledge that could aid him in defending himself and his Land for whenever Nemesis decided to show himself.

0

0

A year had passed. The Order of the Wolf as Lunaris' priesthood had come to be known, had gained in power. The Land was now dotted with more and more villages as more and more people were born. The village were the Temple was, had now become a city in its own right. The King himself had come to visit the Temple.

Nilita went to the Great Hall to greet his majesty.

"Good evening Your Highness. What brings you to the Temple of Lunaris?" she asked. Her physical appearance had changed slightly. Her ears were slightly angular, as had her features. She still looked like her old self, but slightly...different. All of the Order showed these changes, but not as much as Nilita.

"High Priestess, I have come bearing a message for Lunaris. I believe it has some bearing of great weight. It concerns Nemesis." the King said. Nilita was taken aback slightly, but then regained her composure.

"I see...I thought it had to be something important for you to arrive in person. Follow me. Lunaris is meditating in the Future Chamber."

The two of them walked through the Great Hall towards the blue tinged doors. On the way, the King glimpsed the map in the center of the room. The entire Land was surrounded by the Ring that showed Lunaris' influence.

"Lunaris has come a long way in just under a year..." the King muttered.

"And to think, a year ago, you held a blade to my throat." Nilita replied. The King held his head. "But I've forgiven you for that...mostly." she said with a smile.

They entered the Future Chamber silently. Lunaris floated in front of them, eyes closed, legs crossed over one another and his hands resting on them. They sat down and waited. An hour passed before Lunaris sighed and opened his eyes.

"What is it that you seek me for your Majesty?" Lunaris asked the King.

"Milord Lunaris...I have been approached by someone seeking to aid you. Aid you against Nemesis." the King replied, kneeling before the God. "He calls himself Khazar. He is a Divine being such as yourself."

"Another Divine...but why haven't I sensed them?" asked Lunaris. What puzzled him was that the Room had not made a mention of any Khazar...only to trust the Turtle.

"He said it was because you are still learning Milord. In time you will be able to sense other Divine Beings." the King answered.

"Where is he?" Lunaris demanded.

"He said he would meet you at the peak of the mountain. Do not take your Creature. His knowledge is for your ears only." the King finished.

Lunaris rose up and flew over their heads. "Guess that means he's going." Nilita sighed. "Let's see if the Knowledge room can glean for us any information on a Khazar...just to be safe." Without waiting for the King to respond she marched towards the Great Library.

0

0

A minute later and Lunaris was facing something he had never encountered before...another God. Whereas Lunaris resembled a human form, minus anything defining besides his eyes, this Khazad simply looked like a ball of light of yellowish colour.

"Greetings Lunaris. I am Khazar." the Divine being said. "Do not worry, I do not come to usurp any of your worshippers from you. I come bearing wisdom for a young god."

"From what the King of this Land told me, he said you had information pertaining to Nemesis...I must admit to you, beyond a name and rumours I know nothing of this being." Lunaris admitted. Khazar glowed briefly and two chairs and a table rose up from the ground. "How did you do that?"

Khazar floated over to a seat and 'sat' in it. Lunaris slowly did the same.

"I was only able to do that because of my portal." Khazar said, a pulse of light pointing at a small vortex behind him. "Through it I can cast some small spells...but that is not the issue. I am here to grant you wisdom into the threat you face...that we all face."

"Nemesis." Lunaris finished for him. Khazar gave what seemed to be a nod...but from a ball of light who can tell what that would look like.

"Precisely young one. Nemesis is an old god...as old as I in fact. His tale is a sad one." Khazar sighed. "I tell you this so you may understand the foe you will on doubt face."

"I'm listening. I am not one to turn down any knowledge, whatever the source." Lunaris stated.

"Then I shall begin. Nemesis was once a good benevolent god, much like ourselves...but then something snapped inside of him. His land was bombarded by disaster after disaster. Volcanoes, earthquakes, tidal waves, hurricanes, famine, disease...and there was nothing he could do to stop it. No Divine being had sent these against him...it was as if the world itself was waging a war against him. These continued for a year, until he discovered something unearthed within his Creature Land by a recent earthquake...it was one of the three pieces of the Creed. Using it, he quelled the disasters. But the people did not appreciate their God for having taken so long to answer their prayers and to stop the devastation. They had sacrificed to him several dozen of their own people as offerings to him so that he may stop the destruction. Understand this young Lunaris, no God can truly control the primal forces of the elements...we can only bend them, mold them to our wills. Events of that magnitude however...we can only hope to divert."

"So Nemesis discovered a piece of the legendary Creed, saved his Land...but his worshippers hated him..." Lunaris summarised.

"Exactly...they had loved him for generations, and suddenly that love had turned to hate. The change in his people forced a change within his own being...he became, cruel, twisted...and above all else consumed with power. He saw how a single piece of the Three-fold Creed had bent the very primal forces of Eden to his command...so he desired to bring about the three pieces together under his control. But his mind descended into madness. He assumed that since he knew this, that other Gods would know this as well and hunt down the pieces. And every Being knows that with all three pieces, you can kill a God...completely."

Lunaris stared at Khazar.

"And he has been hunting down every other God on Eden ever since, and then destroying their Lands in search of the remaining pieces of the Creed. After taking that Land's worshippers of course. Some Gods have already allied themselves with him, in order to save their own skins. Allied...bah, I use the word loosely. They are little more than his slaves. Much like his Aztec worshippers who still to this day sacrifice their lives to him in blood rituals." Khazar spat on the table in front of them...well the ball of light shot out a small ball of light that then dissipated on the table.

"Okay...so Nemesis is a deranged psychopath, killing anything that stands in his way, enslaving those that serve him, and hunting down the Creed for his own power hungry desires. And I'm guessing all the while growing more and more powerful by the day." said Lunaris in summary.

"Indeed. Which is why I have come to you before he could arrive. I wish to teach you some spells that can be used to defend yourself should he ever show himself." Khazar said, before suddenly looking into the distance. The neighbouring Land, several hundred miles away from Lunaris was being bombarded by fire from the sky. "That's him...and he's found a new God...damn it."

"I know that Land...my Kingdom has dealt in trade with the villages over there...they have only recently recieved a God. He was barely born into this world less than a week ago." Lunaris told Khazar.

Khazar then sent a ball of light from himself shooting into Lunaris' head. "This is the knowledge I can give you...I must go and aid the new God over there...let us hope he will prove to be a usefull ally." Khazar said before vanishing into his portal.

Lunaris sat there for a moment then flew straight for his Temple whilst studying the knowledge Khazad had given him. It appeared to be a shield spell. The idea was to create a barrier around whatever you sought to protect...but maintaining it required energy from himself or his worshippers, depending on the size of the shield.

"I'd better get practising...Nemesis is almost here." he said to himself looking into the distance.

0

0

"Nilita! I want you to start gathering everyone in the Land to the Temple. Immediately!" Lunaris ordered as soon as he arrived at the Temple. Nilita emerged from the Great Library.

"Why Master? Are we in danger?" Nilita asked.

"We will be soon enough. Nemesis is currently attacking the Land directly west of us. I want the entire Land here so I can protect them better. Gather every last wheat of grain, every scrap of food, every drop of drinking water, and any other supplies they'll require."

"Master...the Temple isn't large enough to house the entire Land...but maybe the surrounding city can." Nilita suggested, still puzzled as to what Lunaris was planning.

"Argh...that will have to do. Just get it done. I need to practice something...Do not disturb me." Lunaris ordered before flying into his private chambers.

"As my Master commands." Nilita said dutifully. "_All Order of the Wolf members_." she intoned within her mind. "_We are to start moving every citizen to the Temple City by order of Lunaris. A great evil approaches and he wishes us to all be in one place so he can protect us better. Gather what supplies you can. Only the essentials. Empty every single grainary, every well, and every slaughterhouse_."

"_As Lunaris commands, we obey High Priestess_." every priest and priestess throughout the Land replied.

With that, the Great Exodus began. Every single man, woman and child gathered ever single scrap of food they could from the crops and grainaries. They brought with them every farm animal they had, so they could be made into meat later. They brought clothes, blankets and anything else they could carry. The entire Land moved to the Temple City within the space of a few months. All the while the western Land burned under a darkened sky. Some villagers swore they could see a dark light coming towards them from the Land across the sea.

Meanwhile Lunaris had locked himself away within his chambers practising the shielding spells that Khazar had shown him.

0

0

A month after the Land had moved into Temple City, Nemesis arrived. His coming was heralded by the sky turning black and red. The skys began to rain with what looked like blood.

"Hear me! For I am your True God! The one whom you have been praying to is nothing more than an imposter! A cheap conjurer! Surrender yourselves to me or you will all suffer!" a dark booming voice said from the clouds above.

Lunaris flew slowly out of the Temple ceiling.

"Nemesis! I know of your hunt for the Creeds! I can promise you this, I do not seek the Creed. I can also assure you of this, that there is no piece of the Creed here in my Land. So leave my Land in piece! I have no quarrel with you. You can have the rest of the word of Eden for all I care..but should you harm any of my people, I swear to you, that you will pay for it." Lunaris shouted back at Nemesis, all the while preparing the shield. In case Nemesis didn't take him on his offer.

"Ha ha ha! Oh how you amuse me little Godling...Do you believe that I Nemesis would fall for such a desperate ploy? I know that all Gods seek out the Creed for the power it possesses. And I also know that you would lie to me if you had a piece...so the only course left to me is to destroy you and your precious people and claim the Creed fragment from your smoking corpse!" Nemesis declared.

The next instant the sky opened up and balls of fire fell from the sky. Lunaris finished the Motion and a great dome of light appeared over the City. The balls of fire bounced off of the walls.

"You defy your betters?" Nemesis roared. The sky continued its onslaught of fire, and Nemesis hurled thunderbolt after thunderbolt against the dome. From the ground beneath him opened up a portal and a dark Creature appeared. It looked like a rhino..but it was covered in small spikes and had a massive horn upon its face. It's eyes glowed with a dark red light. "Creature! Smash open this barrier!"

The rhino began pounding on the barrier, with horns, hooves, fire, lightning, and even rocks from around itself.

A day of this passed. Lunaris was sitting within the Temple, trying to maintain the shield as best he could against Nemesis' onslaught. The Dark God himself had left already, but the Curse he had laid down and the Rhino creature remained. What was worse was that he had reintroduced the Ogres to the Land..presumably from some breeding pit in his own Land. The shield was being battered from all directions. And should the shield fall, then the village's only defence from the Creature and Ogres were the walls...but those wouldn't last long..not with the constant barrage of fire and lightning.

Nilita watched her Master, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled under the pressure of the attacks. If he let up for even an instant..the shield could fall and he wouldn't be able to restore it in time. "Master...there must be something I can do..."

She delved into Lunaris' mind, and took upon herself some of the weight of the shield. It almost crushed her mind until the Wolf God realised what was happening. "Thank you Nilita...but you should not do this."

"Nonsense...I'm here to serve..as is the entire Order Master..." she struggled to reply.

"The Order..." Lunaris thought. Then Nilita could feel the minds of the other priests and priestesses enter alongside her own. "Listen to me...you will now each maintain a portion of the shield protecting the City. I will work on a way of stopping the attacks." Lunaris informed them.

And so the Order of the Wolf began its task of keeping the shield up. Some of them began to collapse, but were soon replaced by rested priests and priestesses waiting to take their turn.

Meanwhile Lunaris scoured the Great Library for anything that could help. Nothing turned up. Then he thought back to when the children were being swept away by the tides.

"Boss...that's a bad idea!" Evil said suddenly appearing. Lunaris had been wondering when these two were going to show up again.

"On this I must agree Leader." said Good floating next to him. "We have no idea whether or not this could even be done, let alone work."

"Forget it you two. I will do this. Nothing you two say will persaude me otherwise. It's the only way to convince Nemesis that this City is destroyed. His deranged mind will put everything together nicely for him to convince himself of it." Lunaris informed the pair.

With that he swatted them away and entered the Grand Hall. His Ring of Influence had shrunk to just encompass the City. "That's all I'll need." Lunaris muttered, before reaching his hand down onto the map, and pressing down on the land around the City. Outside the City Walls, the ground began to shake and deepen. Slowly a pit started to form around the City...almost like a moat. "Now comes the tricky part." he said as he then pressed down on the dome. The City began to slowly sink downwards, the earth trembling all around them. The buildings started to crack and crumble from the small quake.

"Master! What is happening?" Nilita cried out. Lunaris ignored her and continued his work. The City continued to sink and soon the ocean started to fill in around the shield. The Dark Rhino and the Ogres had already ran off when the City had begun to sink. Nemesis made a brief appearance to witness what was happening. His balls of fire and lightning bursts were still battering away at the shield.

"Ha ha! My onslaught has caused the pathetic Godling's entire City to sink beneath the waves...soon he won't be able to maintain the shield under the pressure of the ocean..and they will all drown. There is no further need for my presence here...as for you Creature. I am through with you. Your powers will be put to better use with my newest Creature." Nemesis said, seizing the Rhino and draining it of all life. He dropped the withered husk onto the ground, and set it aflame reducing it to nothing but ashes. He then left, ceasing the barrage. It would just be a waste of his energy to maintain an attack since the City and its God were going to be claimed by the sea. Besides, he had other matters to attend to. Lethys was taking too long in destroying Khazar and his new ally.

0

"Yes...it worked...but now I have to keep the City underwater for a while..without that onslaught it should be a lot easier." Lunaris said to himself once the City was completely subemerged. He slumped himself down into his throne in the Great Hall exhausted. Nilita came up to him slowly.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Nemesis believes this City and everyone within it to be taken by the ocean. With that knowledge he's stopped the barrage and recalled his monsters." Lunaris informed her, quite proud of his deception.

"So can you raise the City back to the surface?" Nilita asked. "I only ask because I'm pretty sure we can't survive under the sea for ever."

"I will raise the City once I'm sure the danger has passed. If I were to raise the City now, Nemesis would realise immediately that I had engineered this whole thing, and then resume his bombardment with an even greater fury. Then we would truly be destroyed." said Lunaris. "For now though, I need to sleep. Continue rotating the Order to maintain the shield. Convert what land we can into land for crops." ordered Lunaris. With that the Wolf God fell into slumber so he may recuperate his strength.

"As my Master commands." Nilita whispered.

0

0

0

A year passed. A year of living under the ocean. Lunaris had slept for three months after submerging the City. When he had awoken he immediately got to work on maintaining the Shield. This freed up the Order for tasks such as healing the people, growing the crops by creating rain and small globes of light.

During that year, Lunaris poured some of his own energies into the Shield. He theorised that if he tied himself to the City Shield, that when the time came, he could simply raise it or lower it at command in case another God tried to attack them. But as he did this, it had a side-effect on the Order. The priests began to undergoe changes. All members of the Order had already began to change as their God's energies seeped into them, but with the Shield emanating his energies, they began to change quicker. Their ears became more pointed as time went by. Their eyes began to take on a glowing quality to them.

Nilita the High Priestess exhibited the most of these changes. Her eyes were now almost pools of light, her ears now pointed and elongated so that they now almost passed her head. Her features had become more angular, yet still retained a human quality.

The entire population began to take on a paler shade of skin for lack of direct sunlight. Lunaris continued to scan his mind across Eden, hunting for Nemesis...but couldn't find any trace of him...or any other God for that matter.

"Nilita..it's time." Lunaris said one day. With those words every Order member rushed to their posts at the shield, and linked themselves with it. Lunaris withdrew himself from the shield leaving the Order to take on the weight. He then focused on the ground beneath them and said a single word. "RISE!"

There was a great quake as the earth beneath their feet shuddered to obey. It took minutes, but felt like hours to those maintaining the shield. Soon the entire City was raised above the ocean, but they maintained the shield as planned, just in case Nemesis had set any traps. Lunaris stopped raising the City after a few more minutes. "Woops. I think I overdid it..." he muttered to himself.

The City was now a hundred feet above it's old position in the Land. It was now a God-Made mountain. Lunaris, along with the entire City looked out over their old Land. It was barely recognisable. It turned out that Nemesis' attack had extended to the entire Land, and not just the Temple City. There were hardly any trees left, the ground looked corrupted, there were impact craters from the fireballs and lightning strikes, and dark creatures roamed the land. Silverfang saw these monsters and snarled. With a howl he leapt through the lowering shield, descended the mountain by trailing his left paw then right paw, alternating as he descended. This slowed his descent to a controlled level, but also sharpened his claws for battle. Meanwhile Lunaris started to create a new path from the City down to the ground below.

Silverfang howled in fury as he slammed into the corrupted earth. Where he had landed, the land sprung back into life. The dark creatures stopped their prowling and snarled at this intruder. There were in total around twenty of these creatures. But during the year under the ocean, Silverfang had ben honing his skills in the Creature Cave. He had also almost doubled in size. He had used the rubble from the old buildings to increase his strength. His practice targets for his lightning had been any giant squid that attacked the City during their time underwater. He charged the creatures. They charged back.

What followed was a clash of a titans. Silverfang opened up with a streak of lightning into the dark creatures, then slicing his left paw across the first ones chest, plunging his right into the second's head, kicking into the third's head after using the scond one's body as a vault. The battle didn't entirely go Silverfang's way all the time. He recieved many gouges and deep wounds. But he would not surrender. He plunged both hands into one creatures chest, and physically ripped in two and used the body parts to beat up two other monsters, almost like two large knuckle dusters or boxing gloves.

Eventually Silverfang howled in victory as the dark creatures corpses lay strewn across the field in pieces. He then promptly collapsed in exhaustion as he succumbed to his wounds. By now the City had reached the ground and the remaining Creature Trainers used their ancient arts to transport Silverfang back to his Cave.

Weeks passed. The Land began to recover. The ground was slowly healing itself, and the people had started to construct a new City at the base of the mountain, whilst many others left to search for the remains of their old villages so that they could be rebuilt.

"Lord Lunaris...it would appear that these creatures' claws and fangs are all coated in some kind of toxin. It seems to permeate from their very flesh." examined one of the Trainers as Lunaris approached them in the Cave. He had grown concerned that Silverfang had not recovered from his battle. The people were already weaving the conflict into songs and stories to tell future generations.

"Can he be healed?" Lunaris asked.

"I do not know...it is unlike any toxin that we have ever seen...and we have been unable to find any mention of it within the tomes of the Great Library. Even your High Priestesses most powerful healing spell has not been able to dissipate the poison within him. With each passing day, Silverfang grows weaker." the Trainer said sadly.

Lunaris looked upon his Wolf. Silverfang's fur had started to fall out around the points where the creatures had wounded him. One eye was almost completely black from a scratch across that side of his face. The once majestic creature moaned in pain. His wounds seemed to glow with a green light..the same light that had come from the corrupted ground. Lunaris used his own godly powers to heal Silverfang...but it only lasted for a minute. Then the wounds began to open up again and fester.

"I don't understand...what happened?" Lunaris asked the Trainers.

"We have a theory. You recall the Dark Rhino that Nemesis brought forth?"

"The one he reduced to ashes after draining it of life." Lunaris answered.

"Exactly...we think that the Rhino's remains corrupted the earth with all the dark magic still contained within it, and when the native animals ate the grass, they transformed into giant darker versions of themselves...and the resulting transformation caused them to take on characteristics of the corruption within the Land." finished the Trainer.

"So what are you saying?" Lunaris asked, somewhat impatiently.

"That whatever cure there is for this probably resides within Nemesis' realm. This corruption started within the Aztec Realm, so the answer resides there if anywhere." the Trainer replied.

0

0

0

0

0

"Milord, at least take a platoon of my soldiers with you." the King begged Lunaris as he prepared the Portal spell. It had taken a week of research, but he had finally found the most likely place to find Nemesis' home realm. After several tries at different Lands, where Lunaris gathered more information...and anything else left of the God War. "Just to maintain a beachhead around the Portal."

"And some of the Order as well. In case anything happens." Nilita asked. Lunaris looked at both of them and groaned.

"For an all-powerful being, I can't seem to ignore you two...fine, fine, fine. You two win. I'll take ten soldiers, and ten Order members. No more! We aren't going in to invade. We are going to simply find a cure. Should it turn out that Nemesis is not truly gone, then we shall immediately fall back and raise the shield around the City." Lunaris said. Nilita simply smiled at her Master, whilst the King sighed with relief.

A day passed and the expedition was gathered. Ten of the finest soldiers, and the ten best Order members. The Army had actually gotten itself some practice these past few weeks. It turned out that there were still some Ogres running around. Well, not anymore.

"These men are at your command Lord Lunaris. They understand their mission is to only guard the Portal." the King informed his God.

"And these are my finest priests and priestesses. They will assist in any way they can." Nilita declared.

"Very well then. Let's go." Lunaris ordered casting the Portal that would take them to the home Land of Nemesis, and hopefully a cure for whatever corruption held sway over Silverfang.

0

0

0

When they stepped out the other side of the portal, they were greeted with a sight that none of them expected. They saw the mountain on the other end of the Land sheared in half...almost as if a massive explosion had taken place there. Throughout the Land they could see Celts, Greeks, Egyptians..pretty much every single race you can think of in the world of Eden. They were all living together, working together...and they all looked cheerful. In each village they could see a plinth with a Creature on the top of it. It looked like a Tiger.

"Another God!" arose a cry from someone close to the Portal site. Lunaris signalled his soldiers. They all took positions around the portal, weapons at the ready. The Order members prepared spells in case of a fight.

A group of villagers arrived. "Who are you? Nemesis told Unown that they were the last two Gods..." one of them asked.

"As far as Nemesis knew, they were...wait...Unown...were you the Land to the West?" Lunaris asked.

"Land to the West...oh you must be the Wolf God! Yes our trader's told us about you...how did you survive? The last person to leave our Land told us he saw Nemesis heading in your direction."

"There will be time for stories later. Right now though I need to find a cure for Nemesis' corruption. It has taken hold of my Creature. His wounds will not heal and not even my powers can save him."

"May we suggest you travel to the mountain? There you will find the last remains of whatever hold Nemesis held here, for it is there that his people conducted their human sacrifices. It is also, according to them, where Nemesis first appeared to them." said another villager.

"Thank you...but I must ask, where is your God?" asked Lunaris. "I would speak with him, for if we truly are the last two Gods in Eden then I would not have us at war with each other."

The villagers all stared at their feet and shuffled around a bit."Lord Unown has fallen into a deep sleep. So deep he may as well be gone. He sacrificed himself and his Creature Tigronto to defeat Nemesis using the Creed."

"The Creed?" Lunaris asked. "Unown assembled it? And destroyed Nemesis?"

"This is true...but the Creed is now gone." said the villagers. "Along with Tigronto."

Lunaris looked at the smoking mountain. "Maybe..." he muttered before flying as fast as he could towards the mountain remains. As he got closer he could start to sense something...something ancient, but distant. When he got there he could see something glowing...it looked like a floating heart. It was faint, almost like it barely existed. And next to it was a patch of Nemesis' corrupted land. Lunaris severed the corrupted land from the ground and collected the heart like object.

He flew back to the Portal with all haste.

0

0

0

0

0

Lunaris closed the Portal to the Sacrifice Land as it became known to the inhabitants, but opened up one to the Home Land of Unown. It turns out that nearly all the Greeks had moved there and had now constructed a massive city in honor of Unown.

With the sample of corrupted land, the Trainers were able to create an antidote for Silverfang. Inside a month he recovered and was back to his old self...if a little more self-restrained.

Lunaris pondered what to do with the Creed sliver he had recovered. There were no other pieces left anywhere in all of Eden...and if he used this piece it would be forever gone. "What to do with this relic of an ancient age...to think this was from the time of the Prime Land...when the Creatures rebelled against Primordial..." Then he knew what he had to do.

He flew as high as he could, until he could see almost the entire world of Eden. He held the Creed sliver in his left hand and held his right hand towards the world below.

"Be remade...Lands that were once one...recreate it once more...let the Lands of the Creatures be one once more...by the Power of the Creed!"

All across Eden, each land shuddered. The Great Gates all crumbled into ruins. Great crevices appeared between the Lands and Creature Lands, and then they forcibly broke apart. All the Creature Lands all over the world travelled across the Sea of Eden, until they all joined together at one spot. The Lands rejoined with one another, albeit not precisely. Water erosion had done its work over the millenia.

Lunaris swiftly returned to his Temple. "Nilita, attend me. You as well Silverfang."

0

0

All three of them met inside the Future Room. "Nilita, Silverfang..no doubt you two have noticed a sudden lack of Land. That is because at the site of Nemesis' destruction I found a sliver of the Creed."

Nilita gasped and Silverfang growled at the mention of the weapon. "I used it to seperate the Creature Lands from every single Land, and reforge them back into the Creature Kingdom from the ancient times. I felt it was only proper that the Creed put at least some of Eden back to the way it was. Silverfang, I'll understand if you want to leave our Land to go to the Creature Land."

Nilita and Lunaris looked at the great wolf for a response. Silverfang simply knelt before Lunaris. "I guess that means he isn't going anywhere." Nilita replied. Then she noticed that Lunaris looked tired. "Master?"

"Reforming the Lands, even with the Creed took a lot out of me...don't worry, the Creed is completely gone. But now, I shall have to sleep as well. I do not know when I shall awaken. I entrust my people to you two. I have some final commands. First, I want you to gather whatever physical Miracles you can and entomb them within a wing of the Great Library. I don't want any humans getting their hands on them...some of them could prove catastrophic in the wrong hands. Second, don't break the world." Lunaris joked before floating up into his chambers, sealing the entrance behind him. He knelt onto the ground, his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Well that's the Black and White section done with dear readers...now for the Black and White 2 section:) Hope you guys liked this so far and are looking forward to the next lot of chapters.

Don't worry, I won't make the BW2 part to similar to the game...and yes you will witness this fictions description come to light don't worry :)

Please leave a review after the tone.

Beeeeeep.

0

0


End file.
